


Bee Mine

by Geromy



Series: McReyes Valentine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gift Giving, M/M, Office Sex, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: These little gifts being left outside his office door are dangerous trojan horses at worst, and a cruel, unfunny practical joke at Gabriel's expense at best. Of course he need to get to the bottom of who's sending them, and tear them a new one.McReyes Valentines Week 2018 -> Day 1: Secret Admirer





	Bee Mine

**Monday**

It wasn’t even six AM when Gabriel approached his office, mug of coffee in hand, still wearing his sweats. He usually changed sometime into the morning, once the hour was more appropriate and he might actually need to talk to someone. He was barely awake when he put his thumb to the lock, giving his eyes a quick rest while it scanned, standing tall when he heard the  _ fwip-beep _ of the door unlocking for him. 

When the door opened though, there was an uncharacteristic sound that hit his ear wrong. A light  _ thud _ ; sounded like cardboard. When he looked down to his feet, he indeed saw cardboard. A heart-shaped, red box. There was an office sticky note attached to it, signed with nothing but “xoxo.” His first thought was that this was some prank. It  _ was  _ Valentine’s week, and a fake secret admirer sounded like the exact type of joke Fareeha would pull on her favorite uncle. 

His  _ second _ thought was a brief wave of panic. A security breach. Who knows what you could fill a box of chocolates with? Could be an EMP, a bug, explosives, any number of things. He let his office door close, picking up the box and holding it close to his ear. He couldn’t hear anything ticking, or any sound of machinery. Still, he needed to be careful. So as he took a gulp of his coffee, he made a beeline for the Blackwatch lab.

As expected Moira was inside, wearing that weird eyepiece of hers that functioned as a portable microscope. By the looks of the mess, she’d been here all night. Which with her, wasn’t unusual at all. She seemed startled by the intrusion, but smiled all the same in his direction. (Not until  _ after _ giving his ratty sweat pants a once over, though.)

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Commander?” She asked, her accent rolling pleasantly off her tongue. Gabriel set down his mug on an empty space on her work table, handing over the box.

“Find out what’s in this. I found it outside my office.” 

“A secret admirer? You think they’re trying to kill you at half five in the morning? That’s quite the level of dedication.”

Despite her snark she stood, listening to it the same way Gabriel had. He watched her throw it in an metal detector, then an x-ray scanner. And from what they could plainly see, the box  _ was _ just chocolate. After she was finished with her experiments she set the box down on her table, very carefully slicing the shrink wrap seal with a scalpel and pulling off the lid.

“Congratulations, Commander,” she said cooly, handing the open box back with an ice cold stare. Clearly she didn’t appreciate the waste of time. “It’s a healthy baby box of chocolate. Careful though, there’s no ingredient list. And you know what they say about life.” 

He  _ could _ quit wasting her time and move along on his way, but that last comment hit his ear in just the right way, reassuring him as to how realistic his paranoia was being right now. He tossed the box back down.

“Test them. Make sure they aren’t poisoned. And try and match that handwriting to everyone in our staff. Find out who thought this joke was so funny.” 

Gabriel didn’t know that Moira’s face could sour anymore than it already had. But she managed it, and he could feel the murderous intent in her eyes. 

“I’ll bring you my findings in a few hours, Commander. But I hope you know if it  _ does _ turn out to be plain chocolate, I’m keeping them as payment.” 

They exchanged a knowing smirk. 

“Be my guest. Never cared much for candy, anyway.” 

With Moira on the case of the chocolate Gabriel made his way back to his office to start his work day. Mostly paperwork, a few things he had to sign off on. Ziegler gave him a clipboard of Shimada’s diagnostics. Jack yelled at him for an hour while he played Tetris on his holo. McCree came in and asked him if he could patch up a hole on his serape. All in all, a boring day full of boring bullshit. He knew it was good, that it meant there was a day where the world was at peace, and the war was resting. But damn if it didn’t make his days boring. 

It was nearly four PM when Moira finally stopped by his office. The bags under her eyes were more telling than she probably realized, her usually well kept hair askew in places. And as usually happened when she overworked, her accent came out thick, zero care to enunciate.

“Testing’s done,” she began, her thoughts stalling for a moment. “No poison found. Chocolate was bad, probably from a dollar store. And…” She paused again. “The yolk. No matches. Whoever wrote it did it carefully, didn’t leave behind any characteristics I could match. Your secret admirer is a secret another day, if not a cheapskate.”  

A frustrating set of circumstances, all that work and worry for nothing. But at the very least, a harmless prank and nothing to worry about. 

“You’re dismissed, O’Deorain. I’m putting you on sick leave for tomorrow. Get a proper night’s rest. You need to cut back these all nighters. We need you alert for field work; you can’t just kill yourself in the lab.” 

She was already loosening her tie when she turned back to the door, the relief clear in the way her shoulders relaxed, posture melting. “Yessir.” 

 

**Tuesday**

The next morning was the same as every other, and the day before. He approached his door in sweat pants, with a mug of coffee. He let his eyes rest a little while longer while he waited for the lock to read his thumb print and let him in. When the door slide open, he took a step forward.

He felt his foot hit something. When he opened his eyes, he watched the object roll across his office floor. Small and fuzzy. He could feel a growl bubbling in his throat when he approached it. He bent at the knees, and picked it up to inspect it. A teddy bear now. Holding a heart with “Be Mine” stitched into it.

This prank was officially not funny. And getting more suspicious by the minute. 

He took a seat at his desk, setting his mug aside in favor of putting the stuffed animal front and center. With his arms on the desk top he took it in both hands, and with one firm tug, tore out the stitching around its neck and pulled its head clean off. 

Pinch by pinch he pulled out the stuffing, tossing it in the trash. He emptied it, inspected every limb with his fingers, even cut open the heart it was holding for good measure.The bear was clean. No weapons, no bugs, no illicit materials. Just a teddy bear. From his “secret admirer.” 

He threw the rest of the bear in the garbage, too, downing two thick gulps of his coffee. This was clearly becoming a pattern. There was still a few days until Valentine’s day, which meant he probably had a few days to catch who was behind this and give them hell for it. 

It was an easy enough thing to set up. Blackwatch had tons of micro cams. And setting one up on his door frame to film whoever was stopping by was easy. He’d set that up before he left for the night, and he could check his holo for it tomorrow morning. 

 

So the day continued. He heard nothing from Moira, hoping she was getting a good amount of rest in. Shimada stopped by so Gabriel could sign off on him going into the live-fire training room to let off steam. McCree came in again, for “no reason in particular.” Gabe could have complained about that, but he  _ did  _ bring a fresh coffee with him, so he’d allow it. 

Once his work day was over he signed himself out a micro cam, getting it set up above his door. It had a live feed but he wouldn't bother with it. The gifts were benign enough that he didn’t need to stay up all night waiting for the culprit to show up. He could deal with it in the morning. All that, implying whoever it was even came back for a third gift. 

 

**Wednesday**

The morning started with an emergency call on the comms. Gabriel didn’t have time for a coffee, and didn’t get a chance to enjoy his sweatpants. He was on the carrier by 6 AM in his full gear, McCree strapped in next to him smoking a cigar. O’Deorain and Shimada across from them, doing their various checks on their gear before landing. 

A lot of bullets were fired. A lot of bad guys died. And an omnic trafficking ring was crippled. A job well done, by all accounts. It was late by the time they got back. Gabriel headed in the direction of his office, limbs aching. He startled when McCree clapped him on the shoulder, his entire back going stiff. 

But McCree smiled warmly, pulling his cigar from his lips to speak, and Gabe felt himself relax.

“Saved the day again, boss.” 

Gabriel hummed in reply and let McCree continue on his way. He’d already visited the infirmary and gotten some stitches, and it was time for him, and the rest of Blackwatch, really, to get some much needed rest. 

But of course, Gabriel had paperwork to do first, and he ended up at his office. He pulled out what felt like a bible worth of forms before he made his way to sit at the desk, collapsing into his chair like he weighed a ton. For just a moment he leaned back, and closed his eyes, feeling heavy. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when they snapped open again. But as he dozed it hit him suddenly- he hadn’t seen a gift outside his door when he got back today. Did his prankster give up early? Did they notice the camera? 

Looking towards the door, he saw that, no, his prankster hadn’t given up. There was an envelope on the floor. It must have been slipped under the door instead of being left against it, and Gabe just hadn’t noticed it on his way in. He thought about leaving it be, checking the surveillance from this morning, and throwing the card directly in the trash. But curiosity got the best of him, especially now that he knew this elaborate prank was, nothing but a benign prank. 

He turned the envelope in his hands as he carried it back to his desk. It was definitely a card, slipped into a candy pink envelope with nothing but the letter “G” written on the front, in cursive. It was only sealed at the peak of the flap, and he slipped his thumb under to break the glue, and pull out the card. 

The front was a cartoon meadow with the focus on a bright yellow daisy. Written across the top in a curly font was “Valentine…” 

Despite himself he chuckled, folding the card open. Inside was a popup: a bumble bee with a big cartoon smile and hearts for eyes headed to the flower from the cover. 

“...Will you  _ bee _ mine?” 

God, this was stupid. This card was stupid, this whole game was stupid. He found himself crumpling the card in his hands, rolling it aside to the edge of his desk. Paperwork could wait, he wanted to end this. 

He slid his holo front and center, powering it up and maneuvering through files until he found the video feed. He let his head rest bored in his hand while the other dragged through the hours. 

No one came by during the mission. Few people walked by, but no one stopped at his door. Before they left for the mission was clear too, up until…

Oh-four hundred hours. That was when a figure finally stopped at his door. Gabe couldn’t see who it was at first, since they came from behind the camera. Whoever it was crouched low, easily an appropriate motion to slide something under it. Then, they stood.

And of course.

Of  _ fucking _ course.

It was Jesse McCree’s smug face staring back at him. Looking frumpy in his standard issue sleepwear, hat left behind, eyes still full of sleep and yawning. This fucking asshole. He actually woke himself up in the middle of the night just to drop off stupid fake gifts while he knew Gabriel wouldn’t be inside. It was probably killing him that Gabriel hadn’t mentioned any of it. Driving him  _ crazy _ that he wasn’t getting a reaction. That’s what pranks were about, right? 

Well, Gabe was more than happy to ruin his fun. None of this was funny, so why should McCree get to enjoy it? Gabe certainly wasn’t. He was swallowing down an ache in his chest that he desperately wanted to ignore. This wasn’t worth feeling  _ hurt _ over. More important shit was happening in the world to waste any heartache on McCree making a joke out of flirting with him. Even if Gabriel would have given his own life for a chance to collapse in his arms after a long day like this one, and fall asleep together, feeling safe and satisfied and loved.

He was going to get a fucking earful. Jesse McCree was going to get torn apart, punishment out the ass, docked pay, whatever Gabe could think up in the next… Five hours. Presuming McCree came by at the same time every night. At least he had lots of work to do to keep him up until then. 

 

**Thursday**

Midnight came and gone. Gabriel worked diligently, letting the holo run the live feed of his office door within his eye sight as he did. It actually made the hours go by faster, having something to look forward to. He even finished with time to spare, taking the holo with him to the other side of the room to brew himself a mug of coffee.

It wasn’t quite punctual, a few minutes late. But shortly after four, sure enough, McCree appeared on the camera, crouching low to the bottom of the door. Gabriel set down his mug. Left his holo behind on the desk. Then, very swiftly, opened his office door and looked straight down at McCree.

The deer caught in headlights look was good on him, slowly going from half asleep to wide awake as his gaze moved up Gabriel’s legs, up to his eyes. His grin was sheepish. 

“Working late, boss?” He asked casually, not bothering to stand up as he gestured to the bouquet of red roses he’d left on the floor. “Looks like someone left you a gift.” 

Gabriel gestured with a jerk of his head.

“Sit.  _ Now. _ ”

McCree finally stood, picking the flowers up with him, and made his way into the office. He sat down on one of the chairs facing Gabriel’s desk, tossing his flowers on top of it, and slumping back. Gabe stood across from him, leaning back on his desk, arms crossed. 

“So, what do you have to say for yourself?” He began, staring hard at McCree’s face as he avoided making eye contact. There was something twisted in his expression, sad and pathetic, like a kicked dog. 

“Sorry if I crossed a line, I guess,” McCree muttered, propping an arm up on the armrest of his chair and slumping his head against his hand. “Or if I made you uncomfortable. Just… Thought it’d be cute.” 

Gabe didn’t mean to bark out that laugh, but he did, and he could see the way it made McCree wince, like a needle going into skin, and his stomach did a flip in regret. But he pushed on, softening his tone a bit. He uncrossed his arms, letting them fall besides him to grip the lip of the desk.

“There’s nothing  _ cute _ about toying with people. This was a waste of both of our time, a gamble with your sleep schedule, and a bad, unfunny prank. You didn’t make me uncomfortable, you made me  _ angry. _ It was humiliating being the butt of a bad practical joke.” 

Something seemed to come over McCree at that point. A realization dawned on him, making his despondent disinterest do a complete 180. Then he started to laugh, dropping his face in both palms.

“Y’know I respect you to the ends of the earth, Commander, but  _ fuck _ if you ain’t thick in the head sometimes.” 

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

McCree finally made eye contact. His smile was small, lopsided, barely there. 

“I wasn’t pulling a damn prank on you, Reyes. I was being genuine. I was gonna write you a poem for tomorrow which would have made it all come together, but of course you had to be a paranoid fun-ruiner about it and cut me off.” 

Gabriel found himself pinching the bridge of his nose, his mind running over what he just heard, trying to make sense of it. McCree was being genuine. Genuinely giving him chocolates, bringing him flowers, asking him to “bee mine.” 

His first instinct was to reject it all, like bad food. And his mouth started vomiting out words before he could stop it.

“You expect me to believe that? You want me to believe as a grown man you’re leaving behind secret admirer gifts, to your  _ commander  _ no less? Are you covering for someone? Do you  _ honestly _ think this is still funny? You’re about to get put on leave if you don’t smarten up.” 

McCree stood so suddenly Gabe felt himself flinch. He felt McCree’s hands land on his shoulders, and slide down his arms.

“ _ Boss. _ Darling. Baby.  _ Pumpkin. _ It ain’t a joke. I’m no prankster, I’m just a damn cheeseball. How d’you want me to prove it? Y’want me to sing? Tell everyone in the office? Get down on one knee?” 

Despite himself, Gabriel could feel himself blushing when McCree took his hands, lowering himself down on one knee as promised. He avoided eye contact though, mulling it over. This was real. It wasn’t a prank. McCree had actual feelings for him that he was expressing through surprise gifts. Which was… Cute, now that he knew. And now that he knew, he felt bad for destroying the teddy bear- the only thing from all this he could have actually kept forever.

“I mean,” he started, barely recognizing his own voice when it was this soft. “You could start with all the paperwork we’d have to fill out to even  _ remotely _ get out of this mess with our jobs in tact. Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in for even humoring you right now?” 

“Oh, c’mon, Gabe,” McCree sighed. He was on both of his knees now, knocking his head forward in defeat against Gabriel’s thigh as he sat back on his ankles. And  _ God _ did his first name in McCree’s voice hit his ear right. He felt it up his spine, leaving goosebumps on his arms. “It’s four in the morning. Can’t we save the official stuff for tomorrow? S’not like we’re gonna get walked in on, even Moira’s asleep after the day we had.” 

It was tempting, especially the way McCree lifted his head up, keeping himself pressed against Gabriel’s leg as he glanced up at him. He  _ was _ right, they weren’t going to get caught, they could deal with paperwork in the morning. No one would need to know what happened here and now. 

Of course, the real obstacle in his way was… The realization that he actually wanted this. Coming to terms with the fact that the sight of McCree cradling an honest to God bouquet for flowers in his arms made his heart thrum and rattle in his chest. Feeling his breath elude him when he moved his fingers to comb through McCree’s hair. His whole body tensing when McCree’s mouth disappeared against him, pressing his face firm into his crotch.

His breath was hot, too, making Gabe’s head spin. Gabe’s fingers combing through his hair turned into gentle tugs, just barely working his frustration out into them. McCree’s hands were moving slow up his thighs now, making his entire body go stiff. He tugged McCree’s hair harder. Pulled him up off of his ankles and on his knees proper. 

Gabe couldn’t put his finger on the feeling that washed through him when he saw McCree grin back up at him, eyes half lidded. His hands had made it to Gabe’s hips now, dragging back down to make quick work of his fly. Gabriel had shucked off his belt and gear ages ago, opting to spend his evening- morning, really- in just his jeans and hoodie, and fuck was he thankful for that decision now. 

McCree’s fingers curled so nicely under his waist bands, pulling everything down and out of the way. Gabriel lifted himself off of the desk just long enough, trying to ignore that lewd seethe that came out of him before he could bite it back. He had such a full handful of McCree’s hair now, he was surprised to find that the kid could still move his head.

He moved it though, getting a hand under Gabe’s cock, gripping it hard and stroking him from the base to the tip, holding it straight to run his tongue along the underside. Gabe could have sworn he heard the bloodrush in his ears, missing McCree speaking to him entirely.

“Wha-?” He asked, drunk from how warm his body was and completely deafened by his heartbeat. 

“I said,” McCree started, pausing to put the head of Gabe’s dick into his mouth for a second before pulling it back out again. “Do you still think I was joking?” 

Gabriel didn’t see the point in answering that. So he stayed quiet, enjoying the sight of his dick disappearing into McCree’s mouth, his cheeks hollowing, saliva dripping off his lip. It didn’t take long for Gabe to be hard, flush and throbbing against McCree’s tongue. He didn’t seem intimidated by it though, his head still sliding forward and back, till Gabe could feel the back of his throat and see McCree’s nose flush against him. 

He moved a hand to his face, keeping all those expressions his mouth was making hidden behind it. But without the arm to keep himself propped up he started slipping, knees long since buckled on him. McCree must have noticed the slipping, popping off Gabe’s cock with a mess of saliva and precome on his chin. 

His arms were around Gabe’s thighs in an instant, like catching him as he fell was second nature to him. The thought made Gabe’s head spin, almost too romantic for his own good, but maybe that was just the sleep-deprived euphoria he was currently drowning in. Either way McCree hoisted him up, sitting him up on his desk. 

“Careful, Pumpkin,” he said, barely a whisper under his breath. Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat, now safely seated, hands free to busy themselves. He had one on the back of McCree’s neck, easing him back to his work that he was more than happy to continue. The new angle let him get deeper, and Gabe choked when he felt him hit the back of McCree’s throat- and then get swallowed further.

Gabe knocked his head back, letting a loud sigh out toward the ceiling. He held McCree down for what felt like minutes, until he finally pushed back against Gabe’s hand and pulled off, gasping for a breath, tears pricking his eyes, his lips shimmering. He seemed comforted by the feeling of Gabe’s fingertips on his face though, leaning into the touch, humming happily while he took a break to work Gabe’s dick with his hand, instead. 

“Guess we’re probably at a first name basis now?” Gabriel asked, probably irritating McCree’s poor skin with how much he was rubbing his calloused fingers into it, stroking the same spot on his face over and over as if he couldn’t believe it was really in front of him. 

“ _ God, _ ” McCree breathed, “yes, Gabriel,  _ please. _ ” 

It sounded so good, and he greedily took Gabe’s cock into his mouth again, the way he slurped and moaned around him completely obscene. Gabe moved to obsessively stroking back his hair, letting him pick his own pace, bobbing his head fast, deepthroating him again here and there, only coming off to catch his breath. 

Gabriel was getting close now. He could feel his mind melting to mush, his usually well managed voice spilling out of him.

“You’re lucky you caught me off guard,” he said, chest heaving with each breath he took, “If I had more time to get ready, I’d be putting you to real work right now.” 

He didn’t expect a reply but, Jesse gave him one anyway. Quick, apparently not wanting to pull off of Gabe’s cock long enough to exchange proper words. Fuck, his face was a mess.

“Yeah?”

Gabe exhaled hard. 

“You’d be fucking me. I’d be bent over this desk, pulling you on me by your shirt, and you’d fuck me until I’d give you permission to stop. Don’t care how many times you came. You wouldn’t be done until I was.” 

He felt Jesse humming. Saw him smirk when he pulled back far enough to bring his lips together, pressing quick kisses down Gabe’s shaft.

“Real presumptuous of you to think I’d be the one who couldn’t keep up,” he snarked. “Guess we’ll see next time.” 

Jesse’s mouth moved lower, spoiling Gabe’s balls with his mouth now while he went back to jerking him off with his hand. Gabe felt his confident demeanor melting off of him. He fell back on his arms, losing whatever will he had for the dirty talk. All he could do was pant now, feeling his chest get hot under his hoodie. Damn, he should have taken the damn thing off.

“Jesse,” he breathed, his tongue weak as he tried to lick some moisture onto his lips. “ _ Fuck, _ you’re- good.” 

He ignored the scoff. Melting into the feeling of Jesse’s tongue rolling around him, sucking just enough, breathing hot as he went from one side to the other. 

Gabriel just barely managed to reach back into his hair, tugging him back with a quick jerk, making Jesse grunt from the pain. He took the message despite it though, hungrily swallowing Gabe’s dick again, letting Gabe fuck his mouth.

“I’m gonna-  _ God, _ Jesse. You better be up for swallowing this.”

He took Jesse’s hum as approval, burying himself deep, letting Jesse swallow him down into his throat. And he came, hips jerking upward with every shot, Jesse’s name bubbling out of his mouth over and over, completely incapable of saying anything else. 

He finally let go when Jesse started grunting for air, taking in a gulp of it as he sat back on his ankles. He was panting as he lifted up his shirt, swallowing a few times, wiping his chin and mouth clean on the inside of his shirt. Gabe almost let himself collapse on the desk, until he thought better of it. 

He pulled his holo into his lap. Hit a few buttons. Jesse hadn’t stood yet, though his breathing finally was back to normal.

“There. Everyone’s off tomorrow.” 

Gabriel got back down to his feet, pulling his boxers up, but shucking off his jeans. He reached out and let Jesse take his hand, pulling him to his feet, and directly against his chest. He was a little embarrassed, letting Jesse press his ear against his chest and hear how hard his heart was thrumming. But he managed not to care long enough to just enjoy holding him, tight and close.

“We gonna get a day off everytime I blow you? Might be worth investing in some knee pads.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. Took Jesse’s hands in his, tugging him along toward the couch. Outside the office window the sky was starting to lighten and burn orange, the sun no doubt just over the horizon, ready to rise for them. Gabriel laid back to face it, pulling Jesse down on top of him. 

Jesse fell asleep pretty fast, mumbling to Gabe about the mission, about something stupid Genji said the other day, about the poem he wanted to write. Gabe listened attentively to every word until the words stopped, finally letting himself close his eyes and sleep as soon as the sun was up and visible in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! -> http://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
